kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Gentleman's Dignity
thumb|256px A Gentleman's Dignity ist ein südkoreanisches Drama mit den Genres Romance und Comedy. Details Englischer Titel: A Gentleman's Dignity Koreanischer Titel: 신사의 품격 / Shinsa-ui Poomgyuk Andere Titel: Gentlemen's Class / Grace of Gentleman / Gentleman's Classy Episoden: 20 Sender: SBS Ausstrahlungszeitraum: 26. Mai 2012 bis 12. August 2012 Ausstrahlungstage: Samstags und Sonntags 21:50 Originaler Soundtrack: A Gentleman's Dignity OST Beschreibung A Gentleman's Dignity is about the careers and love lives of urban professionals. It tells the story of four men in their forties who have been friends since they were eighteen, as they go through love, breakup, success and failure. Kim Do-jin is a confident playboy who meets Seo Yi-soo and falls for her. To his surprise, she doesn't give him the time of day and he discovers that she has a crush on his best friend Im Tae-san. He begins a one-sided love for the first time in his life and tries to win her heart. Im Tae-san is dating Yi-soo's roommate, Hong Se-ra, but troubles arise when Yi-soo's crush is revealed and when Se-ra tells him she doesn't want to get married. Choi Yoon is a lawyer who is still recovering from his wife's death four years ago but begins to have feelings for Tae-san's much younger sister, Im Meari. Meari has always had a crush on Yoon. However, Yoon refuses to give into his feelings and jeopardize his friendship with Tae-san. Lee Jung-rok is married to a rich woman, Park Min-sook, but constantly flirts with other women which causes problems and trust issues in their marriage. Meanwhile, a teenager named Colin comes to Korea looking for the four men and claims one of them is his biological father. Besetzung JangDongGun1.jpg|Jang Dong-gun als Kim Do Jin|link=Jang Dong-gun Kim-Ha-Neul.jpg|Kim Ha-neul als Seo Yi Soo|link=Kim Ha-neul kim soo ro.jpg|Kim Soo-ro als Im Tae San|link=Kim Soo-ro Kim-Min-Jong-11.jpg|Kim Min-jong als Choi Yoon|link=Kim Min-jong Lee Jong Hyuk.jpg|Lee Jong-hyuk als Lee Jung Rok|link=Lee Jong-hyuk yoon se ah.jpeg|Yoon Se-ah als Hong Se Ra|link=Yoon Se-ah Kim-Jung-Nan.jpg|Kim Jung-nan als Park Min Sook|link=Kim Jung-nan Yoon-Jin-Yi-3.jpg|Yoon Jin-yi als Me Ah Ri|link=Yoon Jin-yi Lee Jong Hyun.jpg|Lee Jong-hyun als Colin|link=Lee Jong-hyun kim woo bin.jpg|Kim Woo-bin als Kim Dong Hyub|link=Kim Woo-bin Yoon_Joo_Man5.jpg|Yoon Joo-man als Team Leader Choi|link=Yoon Joo-man Park Ah In.jpg|Park Ah-in als Lawyer Kang|link=Park Ah-in Nam Hyun Joo.jpg|Nam Hyun-joo als Teacher Park Hyun Joo|link=Nam Hyun-joo Park Joo Mi.jpg|Park Joo-mi als Kim Eun Hee (Colin's Mutter)|link=Park Joo-mi Kim_Gun-p1.jpg|Kim Gun als Kim Gun (Hwa Dam's employee)|link=Kim Gun Jo_Hyun_Kyu.jpg|Jo Hyun-kyu als Hyun Kyu (Hwa Dam's employee)|link=Jo Hyun-kyu Han Eun Sun.jpg|Han Eun-sun als Young Ran (Hwa Dam's employee)|link=Han Eun-sun Ahn_Jae-Min-p01.jpg|Ahn Jae-min als Yoo Sung Jae|link=Ahn Jae-min Lee Yong Yi.jpg|Lee Yong-yi als Lee Mi Kyung (Yoon's late wife's mother)|link=Lee Yong-yi Kim_Seon-Hwa.jpg|Kim Sun-hwa als Chairwoman Song|link=Kim Sun-hwa Kim-Yoon-Seo-5.jpg|Kim Yoon-seo als Kim Eun Ji|link=Kim Yoon-seo Cha Hwa Yun.jpg|Cha Hwa-yun als Seo Yi Soo's Mutter|link=Cha Hwa-yun Ahn Hye Kyung.jpg|Ahn Hye-kyung als Choi Yoon's client|link=Ahn Hye-kyung hwang-eun-soo1.jpg|Hwang Eun-soo als Hong Se Ra's junior golfer|link=Hwang Eun-soo Sa-Hee-01.jpg|Sa Hee als Kim Do Jin's seducer in the bar|link=Sa Hee Jo Jae Yoon.jpg|Jo Jae-yoon als Polizist|link=Jo Jae-yoon Choi Sung Jo.jpg|Choi Sung-jo als Min Sook's fitness trainer|link=Choi Sung-jo Oh Ah Rang.jpg|Oh Ah-rang als Baek Hae Joo (Jung Rok's Exfreundin)|link=Oh Ah-rang Kim_Kwang_Kyu.jpg|Kim Kwang-gyu als high school teacher of Do Jin, Tae San, Yoon, and Jung Rok|link=Kim Kwang-gyu sooyoung.jpg|Sooyoung als sie selbst|link=Sooyoung Kim_Doong-Gun.jpg|Kim Dong-gyoon als Na Jong Suk|link=Kim Dong-gyoon jung yong hwa.jpg|Jung Yong-hwa als er selbst (Yi Soo's former student )|link=Jung Yong-hwa Juniel.jpg|Juniel als street performer at Hongdae playground|link=Juniel Kim Sung Oh.jpg|Kim Sung-oh als Private Kim / Chairwoman Song's son|link=Kim Sung-oh Jang-Joon-Yoo-3.jpg|Jang Joon-yoo als Tae San's blind date girl|link=Jang Joon-yoo Jung-Soo-In-01.jpg|Jung Soo-in als shoes storekeeper|link=Jung Soo-in Ha Soo Ho.jpg|Ha Soo-ho als night club guard|link=Ha Soo-ho Hye-Jung-011.jpg|Shin Hye-jung als daughter of Na Jong Suk|link=Shin Hye-jung Bae_Ji_Hyun.jpg|Bae Ji-hyun als Reporterin|link=Bae Ji-hyun Park Pal Young.jpg|Park Pal-young|link=Park Pal-young Lee_Sun_Bin.jpg|Lee Sun-bin|link=Lee Sun-bin Produktion Produktionsfirmen: Hwa and Dam Pictures (화앤담픽쳐스) Hauptproduzent: Kang Shin-hyo Produzenten: Yoon Ha-rim, Choi Kwan-yong Regisseure: Shin Woo-chul, Kwon Hyuk-chan Regieassistent: Drehbuchautor: Kim Eun-sook Auszeichnungen 2013 22nd High1 Seoul Music Awards Best OST: "My Love" (A Gentleman's Dignity OST Part 5) von Lee Jong Hyun 2012 SBS Drama Awards Top Excellence Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Jang Dong Gun) Top Excellence Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actress (Kim Ha Neul) Excellence Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Kim Soo Ro) Special Acting Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Kim Min Jong) Special Acting Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actor (Lee Jong Hyuk) Special Acting Award for Weekend/Serial Drama, Actress (Kim Jung Nan) Top 10 Stars Award (Jang Dong Gun) Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Ha Neul) Viewer Popularity Award (Kim Ha Neul) Lifetime Achievement Award (Kim Eun Sook) Best Couple Award (Kim Min Jong and Yoon Jin Yi) New Star Award (Yoon Jin Yi) New Star Award (Lee Jong Hyun) 2012 Grimae Awards Best New Cinematographer (Hwang Min Shik) 2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards Drama Supporting Actress Award (Nam Hyun Joo) 2012 1st Daejoon Drama Festival - K-Drama Star Awards Female Acting Award (Kim Jung Nan) Rising Star Award (Yoon Jin Yi) 2012 5th Korea Drama Awards Best New Actress (Yoon Jin Yi) Trivia Galerie Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Romance Kategorie:Dramen